


taking chances

by Randomthings (spangelbanger)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/Randomthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes part of the fun is knowing it's dangerous.<br/>If they are honest the idea of a baby kind of turns them on, even if they know they're not ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking chances

“You sure about this?” He asked running a hand down her flat stomach, “I mean it's a little dangerous.”  
“So just don't cum in me.” She whispered lowering herself down onto his cock.  
“Fuck,” He gasped into her neck. Arching up into her wet heat. “That's,” whatever he was going to say was lost in a moan when she rocked her hips slightly.  
She grinned down at him one hand balanced on his chest, “I think you like this.” she managed to say between slamming herself down onto him. “I think you like the risk.” '  
“Well, it is the most dangerous thing I've done in a while.” He grinned pulling her down to kiss her one hand tangling in her hair to pull her closer. They stopped talking then words replaced by harsh breaths and moans. His hands spanned her waist and set the pace fast and hard for a few minutes before he rolled them over pinning her to the bed. Pushing one of her legs up. She gasped as he pushed as far into her as he could go before bottoming out. “Sam,” she moaned his name when he worked a hand between them, working over her clit until she was writhing beneath him.  
He pulled back abruptly trying not to cum. His hand clamping roughly around the base of his cock. She smiled, “close baby?” He nodded not trusting his voice.  
She moved back on top of him and started moving slowly “Cum for me,” she whispered biting down on the side of his neck her breath hot against his skin nails raked down his back. Just shy of painful. “Come on baby,” she whispered, “you know you want to see your cum dripping out of me.”  
“I want,” he growled low and predatory, “you fat and pregnant.” His hand fit between them rubbing low on her stomach, “Want you to be the mother of my children.”  
“Sam,” she gasped as a less intense orgasm hit her and rocked hard against his cock, “yes baby, yes please.”  
He pulled her tight against him burying his face in her hair as he came in her for the first time.  
They fell back on the bed together sated and exhausted, fingers tangling together. He kissed her knuckles. “So, you're sure that it's working.”  
“I'm sure Sam.” She smiled, “relax baby, it's been a month, even gave it an extra week so we're safe, it's covered.”  
He looked down concentration stamped across his forehead.  
“What are you thinking about so hard.”  
“This.” He said shrugging, “us, family.”  
“What do you think about it.” She asked.  
“I'm not sure.” he admitted, “I just I don't think that I could give kids the kind of life they deserve.”  
“Damn, let me be the first to say you're completely full of shit.”  
“What?” He faced her then,  
“Well, how about this, we get through the next few years, and then when you're an awesome, bad ass lawyer, then we'll talk about kids.”  
“Deal.” He said pulling her down to kiss her.


End file.
